


While the Kids are Away the Daddies Will Play

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, NOT daddy kink despite the title, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: Piloting a magical robot made of smaller magical robot lions in space is nothing compared to raising three children. Luckily, Hunk and Lance still know how to unwind once the kids are off to school.Based on Kira892's Daddy Hance au, featuring her OCs, the babs!





	While the Kids are Away the Daddies Will Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Season With A Precious Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060958) by [kira892](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892). 



> I told myself I'd post this as a birthday present to myself. Technically there's still half an hour left of birthday! Enjoy the last minute smut :)

“Hunk, hurry up. We should have been out the door two minutes ago!” 

 

Hunk doesn't look up at the sound of his husband's slightly frantic voice, too focused on trying to quickly finish making the final sandwich on his list. It wasn’t like Lance really had a foot to stand on as far as being late went anyways. He was the one who had spent a ridiculous amount of time doing and redoing Llura’s complicated braids until they were absolutely  _ perfect _ .

 

“I’m almost done, I just need to add a few more things,” he protested, scrambling to find the crackers amidst the mess of the kitchen counter. 

 

Lance, unfortunately, did  _ not  _ appreciate the fact that making lunch was art, and art could not be rushed.

 

“No more things. We are about two seconds away from singing the Hurry Up Song, Papa,” Lance threatened as he helped Leo into his (adorable) tiny coat.

 

At Lance's feet, Hunk’s sweet angelic children suddenly morphed into terrible traitors, far too delighted about the mere idea of the psychological warfare that was the Hurry Up Song. 

 

“Okay, okay, no song,” Hunk tossed a homemade cookie into each bag and quickly zipped them up, rushing them to the front door. 

 

“Dada, the bus is here,” Corey said, jumping down from his perch in the window and rushing to the door. 

 

Lance gave Hunk a look that very clearly communicated  _ see? I told you _ , which Hunk decided to ignore in favour of saying goodbye to his kids.

 

For the sake of saving time, he swept all three of them into his arms, kissing each of their heads in turn before letting them go to their other dad. 

 

“Alright mini Paladins, gimme a quick kiss,” Lance said, crouching to press a kiss to each of their cheeks before sending them out the door. 

 

Lance accepted Hunk’s offered hand, and allowed himself be pulled to his feet, grinning in that way he used to back when they'd been Paladins and had just barely managed to pull off a particularly difficult mission. 

 

Hunk’s heart glowed just as brightly now as it had all those years ago. Which still amazed him.

 

Both smiled, watching Corey lead the twins down the driveway. The little ones were roaring like lions and chasing their older brother, who had been playing a ‘bad galra, not like uncle Keith and the Marmorites’ a lot lately, despite his favourite role to play still being uncle Keith himself. Lance still hadn’t gotten over the betrayal.  

 

“We really need to start checking our alarm before we go to sleep,” Lance sighed, shuffling back towards the kitchen as soon as the bus doors closed. Likely to make himself the coffee they had skipped in their rush. 

 

Instead of following, Hunk remained at the door, watching the bus pull away and chewing at his lip. 

 

“Babe? You coming in? Or you planning on running away? Because I  _ will  _ chase you. I'm not ready to be a single father,” Lance said. He sounded just as carefree as ever, but having known him for so many years, Hunk could hear the note of genuine concern underneath his teasing words.

 

“Leo only got four crackers. He's going to finish them before he gets through his ham and cheese. You can’t just eat ham and cheese alone without the crackers. And I feel like I forgot to pack Corey his extra juice box…”

 

Lance’s arms snaked their way around his waist, providing some comfort and interjecting a small measure of calm to his spiraling worried thoughts.

 

“They’ll be fiiiiine Hunk,” Lance said, pressing himself up flush against his back. “And speaking of  _ fine _ .”

 

Hunk couldn’t help but smile as his husband squeezed his butt playfully. 

 

“Lance, come on. I'm serious,” Hunk half-laughed, knowing he didn't sound very convincing.

 

Lance massaged his handful again and got himself another giggle for his efforts. “So am I! Seriously babe, when was the last time we got it on?”

 

“We had Daddy Time four days ago,” he reminded him through a smile.

 

Deft hands slid onto his hips, the tips of his fingers brushing far too low to be innocent. 

 

“That's even worse than I thought,” Lance replied with the air of a doctor giving a bad diagnosis. “We need to do this,  _ right now _ . We have to save our sex life, Hunk. This is a near Voltron level emergency.” 

 

Lance pressed in close until his warm body was pressed tight against Hunk’s back, and his even warmer lips peppered kisses along his neck.

 

“I really don't think forming Voltron would be a good idea in this situation,” Hunk commented dryly.

 

Lance snickered against his shoulder. 

 

“Can you imagine their faces though?” 

 

Hunk scrunched up his nose, frowning at that thought. “I’d really rather not.” 

 

“C’mon babe,” Lance giggled in his ear as those sneaky hands slid down to grasp the slowly stirring line of his dick through the fabric of his sweatpants. His voice dropped a few octaves, still full of humour, but in a way that promised mischief of a very different kind than what they used to get up to back in their pre-Voltron Garrison days. “Form sword.”

 

“Nope,” Hunk protested, moving out of Lance’s grip. His husband laughed, loud and gleeful, pleased at the depths of shitty humour he could reach. “Fun time is over now. We’re never having sex. Ever. We’re living the celibate life from now on.”  

 

He turned, moving to head back to the kitchen to clean his lunch-making mess when he found his way blocked by a thin body, and two sneaky arms twined around his neck. 

 

“Nooo! I’m too young and pretty to die of blue balls!” Lance wailed, becoming dead weight as he clung. Hunk didn’t even bother holding him up, just letting him dangle there. He rolled his eyes at the truly tragic expressions Lance was pulling, not at all convinced.

 

“You're trying to distract me so I won't worry,” he accused, and Lance’s face split into a wide, almost sheepish grin. 

 

“I'm trying to distract you so we can get busy,” he corrected. “Is it working?” 

 

Hunk scoffed, mostly because as ridiculous as Lance could be, it sort of  _ was _ working.

 

“C’mere,” he said softly, reeling Lance in closer so that they could press their lips together. It was a gentle kiss, relaxed and familiar and comforting in a way that said  _ this is where you belong. This is what home feels like. _

 

Hunk felt himself melt into the next soft press of lips, his muscles relaxing bit by bit as he emptied his mind of everything except the feeling of Lance’s body, warm and strong on his arms, and the smell of him, clean and fresh from his rushed morning shower. 

 

Then, of course, Lance had to go and ruin it (or make it better, his traitorous brain supplied) by nipping at his bottom lip, using Hunk’s gasp to get his tongue into his mouth. 

 

Even after years of dating and married life, Lance often still kissed like a man starving for affection. Like he couldn’t get enough of Hunk’s lips, couldn’t eat up the soft panting breaths and achingly tender touches fast enough.

 

And Hunk, space gods help him, couldn't help but love it. Couldn't help but feed that need, the way he loved feeding people his culinary creations. He poured everything into Lance, every time. His love, his desire, his exasperation and his _passion_ for the beautiful man he gets to call his husband. Soaking up Lance's affection and pouring it back tenfold, indulging in the steady, passionate, beautifully balanced thing that is _them_.

 

“I wasn’t kidding about the fine ass thing,” Lance panted against his lips, both hands reaching behind Hunk to grip and squeeze the ass in question.

 

Thoroughly jolted from his sappy thoughts, the words startle a laugh from Hunk’s lips, and earn Lance a quick, relatively chaste kiss.

 

“Oh, really?” Hunk faked coy, “Are you hinting at something?”

 

“I might be. What are you gonna do about it if I am?” 

 

Lance was grinning ear to ear, his cheeks tinted pink and eyes bright with teasing excitement. 

 

Hunk smiled back, shaking his head. “I was thinking about throwing you over my shoulder and hauling you like a sack of potatoes to the bedroom, but I think you might be too heavy for that now.”

 

Lance gasped, loud and dramatic, and covered his heart with his hand. “Excuse you! Are you suggesting that my husband isn’t the strongest and most handsome man in the universe? Because he is, and no amount of sexy manly muscle I might have gained is going to stop him if he wants to lift me up and carry me off to ravish, thank you very much!” 

 

“And what if your husband wants to be the one getting ravished?” Hunk giggled, reeling Lance back in with a hand on his hip, and cradling his slender neck with the other. 

 

Lance hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into Hunk’s hand. “I think that could be arranged.”

 

With a warm feeling of affection Hunk leaned in, pressing their lips together again. They kissed like that for a while, in the soft sunlight streaming in through the window, as a slow but inevitable heat built between them.

 

Lance’s hands were everywhere, running down his shoulders, sliding up under his shirt to touch soft skin, slipping back down to knead at Hunk’s ass again and coaxing quiet pleased hums from deep in his chest.

 

“I want to fuck you babe,” Lance whispered, like a confession. Like he hadn’t said those words a hundred times in just as many ways.

 

“Lube is in the bedroom.”

 

Lance smirked, but he made no move to break away. Instead he rolled his hips, pressing their clothed erections together and sending sparks of heat through Hunk’s stomach. 

 

“Mmm, you feel good,” Lance said, hips starting up a steady pace as he nibbled and kissed his way along Hunk’s jaw, down to his neck. His hands held Hunk’s hips, and he used them to leverage each thrust, pulling Hunk towards him just as much as he was grinding forward. The friction was so deliciously good, the feeling of Lance’s lips and the slick swipe of his tongue sending shivers down his spine all the way to his curling toes. 

 

Hunk maneuvered them towards the wall, pressing Lance’s back against a portion that was thankfully devoid of family pictures. He pushed forwards, adding more pressure, more heat, and swallowed Lance’s moans in a fevered kiss.

 

“Come on, bedroom,” Lance gasped as Hunk slid his shirt up and thumbed over one hardened nipple. 

 

Now it was Hunk’s turn to smirk, though he had a feeling that the expression was much softer on his face than the wicked way that Lance wore it. He bit at the base of his husband’s neck, then slid the offending shirt up and off, giving him full access to the broad and beautiful expanse of Lance’s chest. 

 

“Can’t wait that long to get my mouth on you,” he said, nibbling down, down, until he could swipe his tongue flat over the other nipple. Lance gasped, fingers finding their way into Hunk’s untied hair. They tightened when he pointed his tongue, then sucked long and slow and dirty, and Lance moaned soft and breathless.

 

“And I really,  _ really  _ want to get my mouth on you,” he added, nuzzling his nose against Lance’s pec. Then Hunk went to his knees, relishing the way that even after all this time it still made Lance inhale sharply.

 

“Have I ever mentioned that I'm the luckiest man alive? Because I'm feeling  _ very  _ lucky right now,” Lance said, voice high and excited.

 

He really was too cute.

 

Hunk slipped his zipper down, humming in thought. “I think you might have mentioned it once,” he said as Lance wiggled to kick his pants off. “But it never hurts to repeat yourself.”

 

“So-oh! Oh, yeah. So lucky,” Lance hummed happily as Hunk went to work teasing the head with his lips gently.

 

By the time he added some tongue Lance looked about ready to either melt into the floor or jitter off into space.

 

He took his husband in fully, delighting as always in how gorgeously responsive he was. 

 

“Hah! Oh, you're really… going at it,” Lance managed between moans. 

 

And he really was. Taking Lance in deep, bobbing his head fast and dirty, the way that always got Lance going. 

 

He made use of his hands too, skimming up over Lance's hips, gently rolling his balls and not so gently digging his nails into the soft flesh of Lance's thigh.

 

“Owww, oh my god, Hunk,” he whimpered as he bucked his hips into his willing mouth. Hunk eased up a little and Lance whined. “I didn't say stop!”

 

That made Hunk laugh, a completely inelegant sound with his mouth stuffed with cock, which of course set Lance off laughing too. 

 

“Oh, Jesus that should not be hot, but it feels-ah,” he cut himself off, throwing his head back against the wall as Hunk took him in as deep as he could go. 

 

He hummed, pleased with himself and pulled back slow, keeping his cheeks pulled in tight against Lance's length.

 

Hunk could tell by the trembling in his husband's thighs and the way each shallow breath was punctuated with a moan that he was close. All it took was stiffening his tongue, pushing just that tiny bit harder up against the hard length in his mouth, and looking up at Lance through his lashes, to have him coming undone with an aborted cry. 

 

Hunk swallowed every bit, watching Lance watch him with dark hungry eyes and long thin fingers tangled up in his hair.

 

“Jesus,” he groaned when Hunk gave an experimental bob of his head. “Don't  _ kill  _ me. Or at least wait until after I fuck you!” 

 

“So romantic,” Hunk rasped dryly, though he wasn't quite able to wipe the smile off his face.

 

Lance didn't reply. Instead he lowered himself to the floor, leaning in for a kiss so sweet it made butterflies erupt in Hunk’s stomach. 

 

“Hey,” he said, pressing his forehead against Lance’s. Breathing each other's air like they had a thousand times before.

 

“Hey you,” Lance returned, nudging their noses together. “I don't think my legs are working.” 

 

“Sack of potato time?”

 

Lance's grin took up his entire face as he nodded. “Sack of potato time.”

 

Hunk stood, reaching down to help Lance to his feet. He bent as soon as he was up and hauled him up by his waist, flinging him over his shoulder like he weighed less than a feather. 

 

“Hold on,” he chuckled as Lance’s effervescent laughter met his ears. 

 

“Mush! Mush!” 

 

Hunk shook his head and carried his naked, whooping husband all the way to their bedroom, laughing the whole way and almost tripping over a pair of jeans on his route to their bed. 

 

He steadied Lance with a hand on his ass, and used the other to send the small collection of teddy bears and plastic toys that had accumulated on their comforter toppling to the floor. 

 

“Oh baby, so aggress- oof!” 

 

Hunk smiled sweetly at the deliciously rumpled man glaring up at him from their bed.

 

“I thought  _ you _ were supposed to be ravishing  _ me _ ,” Hunk said good-naturedly, climbing onto the bed to hover over him. A pair of arms pulled him down into a kiss.  

 

“I’m just getting started babe." Lance tells him with a coy little smirk. 

 

He rolled them over, hands sliding under Hunk's shirt and shoving it upward, making Hunk lift his arms with a small laugh. He let Lance help him out of it, and lifted his hips as his husband’s hands skimmed down his stomach to his waistband. “These are in the way,” he said, his voice low and rougher than before.

 

Hunk felt electric as Lance helped him slip off his soft sweatpants. 

 

“Okay, now we’ getting somewhere,” he snickered, before all thoughts were wiped clean from his head by Lance taking him in his hand and  _ squeezing  _ just right as he slowly pumped his cock.

 

Hunk was buzzing, high off of the smooth, barely calloused skin of Lance's hand gripping his erection. The thundering pulse he felt where skin met skin, though in the haze of pleasure he couldn't tell who it belonged to.

 

“Lance,” he gasped, clinging to the smaller man for dear life.

 

The smug jerk just beamed at him and waggled his eyebrows. “Yeah? I bet I can do even better. Turn over for me.”

 

There was no denying a request like that. Quickly he flipped onto his stomach, getting comfortable against their plush mattress.

 

He waited, anticipation building as he felt Lance’s breath against his naked thigh. He shivered as a soft pair of lips pressed against his right cheek.

 

“God, I’ve missed you, beautiful,” Lance whispered reverently to his ass. He gave it a little pat, just to emphasize exactly who, or what he was talking to.

 

Hunk snorted out a laugh, burying his face in the pillow. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my kids, but it’s been so long since we last met like this,” he continued, giving it another gentle tap. “It’s been so hard, babe. You have no idea. That guy you’re attached to is great, but you, you’re out of this world.”

 

“You are the worst,” Hunk chuckled, crossing his arms and resting his head in the cradle of them. 

 

“That’s how you speak to the father of your children?”

 

Lance’s lips met his skin again, and Hunk hummed in agreement. 

 

“Just remember, you married me,” Lance warned, nuzzling his nose where the curve of Hunk’s ass met his thigh. “You chose this life.”

 

Any words Hunk could have replied with quickly fled as Lance spread his cheeks and rubbed one dry thumb over his hole. “Lance,” he breathed, his voice shaking. “Come on. What happened to being impatient?” 

 

“Changed my mind. I wanna take my time with this.” 

 

Hunk pushed back against Lance, too turned on to help himself. “It's been four days, remember?” 

 

Lance huffed out a laugh, and blessedly took the hint. The first lick was long, slow, like Lance  _ wanted  _ him to shake apart from the anticipation. Which he probably did. He knew how hot that got Hunk, and he liked to abuse that knowledge as often as possible. 

 

Lance alternated between teasing his hole and pressing gentle kisses and nips to the swell of Hunk’s ass, until Hunk was grinding against the bed shamelessly just to get some sort of relief. 

 

“You’re squirming,” Lance accused, sounding delighted about it. 

 

“You’re teasing.” 

 

He got an agreeable hum in answer, and then Lance was leaning back in, and that wicked tongue was pushing  _ inside  _ of him. 

 

Hunk muffled blissful little moans and sighs against the pillow as Lance opened him up. His tongue warm and wet and perfect for sending sparks of pleasure dancing through his body at every pass. 

 

Soon enough Lance had a slick finger inside of him along with his tongue. Hunk shuddered at the stretch of it, but as nice as the slow pleasurable torture was, he was aching to just be full already. To have Lance buried deep in him, moving with that perfect slooow drag he always started with before he got impatient enough to  _ really  _ get going. 

 

Maybe Lance had a point. It really had been too long.

 

“Babe. You feel so good. Come on,” he turned his head to whine. Lance, the jerk, just laughed with his tongue still in him, and  _ curled  _ it. “Please?”

 

Lance breathed out hard through his nose, clearly affected by the begging, and added another slick finger. 

 

Hunk whined at the loss when he pulled back to lick around his rim, but he quickly made up for the loss in fullness with another finger and soft mutters of praise as he pressed a kiss to the small of Hunk’s back. 

 

“That's so hot, Hunk, shit I'm getting hard again already,” Lance breathed. “You're so responsive, I fucking love eating you out, babe. You're so ready.” 

 

Growing impatient, Hunk didn't bother with words. Instead, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, making Lance yelp and shift back, though thankfully his fingers stayed buried deep.

 

“Okay, okay! I get it,” Lance laughed, and before Hunk could say a word his fingers were gone. 

 

The wet sound of Lance slicking up his cock was almost enough to make him want to turn around and watch, but the option was taken away from him by the wet press of the head of Lance’s cock against his ready hole. It seemed Lance was no longer in a teasing mood.

 

“Oh,” Hunk sighed, a drawn out sound as Lance sunk into him. He let himself melt, relaxing into the feeling of being inexorably filled. 

 

Lance bottomed out with a shaky exhale, and a tentative grind of his hips. Not only was it hot, it was also an ego boost, knowing that he could make Lance make those noises and get so close to coming a second time just by having him inside.

 

“Come on,” Hunk prompted, teasingly. “You can do better than that.”

 

“Hey! Damn right I can! I'm just getting started,” Lance protested, his voice high. Hunk did his best not to laugh at how adorably competitive he still was.

 

Then he was trying not to  _ shout _ as Lance got down to business, snapping his hips hard and making little lions and stars dance before Hunk’s eyes. Holy  _ shit _ . He really hadn't been kidding.

 

Hunk grabbed two fistfuls of their sheets and held on as Lance worked him over. He couldn't do much else beyond try to roll his hips into it, too overwhelmed by everything  _ Lance.  _

 

His cock wasn't as thick as Hunk’s, but it was long and curved in a way that seemed almost specifically  _ designed _ to stimulate his prostate with every thrust. And boy was he thrusting, putting all the muscle he’d gained through years of Paladin training to work as he fucked Hunk like he was trying to drive him right through the mattress.

 

“Fuck, Lance. Yeah,” he encouraged, hanging his head and moving to support himself on just one arm so that he could pump his cock in time with each deep thrust. The easy display of strength did exactly what he’d hoped, as Lance groaned like a dying man and clung tighter. 

 

“God. Gonna have you fuck me against the wall later,” he huffed, his pace never faltering as he fucked Hunk open. “Gonna make you use those big muscles to hold me up and  _ break  _ me.”

 

Lance grabbed a solid handful of ass cheek as he pounded away, and Hunk moaned loud and unashamed, his heart beating hard and frantic in his chest. 

 

Still, as hot as it was, he had to laugh when Lance squeezed his handful, playing with the soft flesh like he was kneading dough. His husband's fascination with his ass was still endlessly amusing to Hunk. So much so that he couldn't even bother properly berating him when he swore he heard Lance whisper ‘so jiggly’ immediately after giving him a good solid smack to his right cheek.

 

“You… mmm, you're an idiot,” Hunk panted fondly. Another sharp smack made every possible sentence he could have continued with die a swift and tragic death on his tongue, leaving only a moan to escape from deep in his chest. 

 

“You love me.” Lance squeezed his cheeks again, this time using both hands to push them together and huffing out broken little sounds as it made each thrust into him that much tighter. Each time he pulled back he remained engulfed in tight heat, and by the sounds he was making he was loving it enough that Hunk was half concerned that he might pull out and just fuck between his cheeks instead. Which was totally unacceptable, because  _ god  _ did it ever feel good to have his hole stretched open and filled.

 

“Hah. Can't keep that up,” Lance laughed after a few more thrusts, leaning forward again so that his front was pressed hot and solid along Hunk's back. “You feel too good.”

 

Long past the phase of coherent response Hunk simply rocked himself back hard, working his muscles and startling a strangled sound from deep in Lance's chest.

 

“Holy… oh fuck, Hunk,” he gasped as his orgasm took him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around Hunk's waist as he rode it out, scrabbling to gain back enough brain power and coordination to get a hand on his cock. 

 

A few strokes and shaking rolls of his hips and Lance had Hunk crying out too, coming with a full bodied shudder. His cock pulsed, and he could feel every beat of his heart through his whole body, the thrum of it making him that much more aware of the feeling of Lance still buried inside of him.

 

“Hah,” Lance panted weakly. “How's that for a ravishing?”

 

Hunk couldn't contain his surprised laughter, not even stopping at the awkward feeling of Lance pulling out.

 

“Not bad,” he said when he had enough air, flopping down just shy of the wet spot and shifting further towards the other side of the bed.

 

Lance joined him after a quick wipe down on the sheets, something Hunk had long given up berating him for.

 

They curled around each other, long past any shyness around nudity, breathing each other's air and smiling into soft lazy kisses. 

 

The quiet minutes ticked slowly by with neither of them feeling the need to move beyond the circle of warmth they'd made with their bodies. Hunk would have been perfectly content to spend an entire lazy morning that way, but of course Lance had other plans. 

 

“Mmm. Breakfast?” He asked, nudging Hunk’s nose with his own. “Ooh, and coffee!”

 

“Is that an offer or an order?” Hunk asked, eyebrows raised and mouth set in a wry line. 

 

Lance, as expected, performed his best impression of a wide-eyed puppy in response.

 

Hunk sighed. “Why do I even ask, it's always an order. It's like you think you live in a restaurant.”

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk and kissed him over and over, grinning between kisses. “It's only because I live with a five star chef! Seriously babe,your food is amazing, but I guuuuess i can cook if you want.”

 

“Noo,” Hunk whined in response, pinning Lance to his chest and trying to move his face out of kissing range. “Your cooking is horrible.” 

 

Lance made a deeply offended noise and pulled back to look into Hunk’s eyes. “ I know what you're doing,” he pouted, accusing. “You're trying to get me to prove I can cook by making you breakfast. Well it's not gonna work Mr. You can't fool me, I'm putting my foot down.”

 

“Mmm. You got me. It definitely wasn't because I don't feel like eating pancakes with chunks of dry flower in them. Again.”

 

Lance's mouth dropped open. “Excuse you! I learned my pancake skills from the best! And stop giggling, I still know what you're doing, but I'm going to make you the damn pancakes anyways because I happen to be the best husband ever!” 

 

Hunk let him roll away, laughing and giving him an affectionate tap on his butt as Lance headed to the kitchen. 

 

“Stop laughing! I’m doing this out of the love in my heart. You jerk,” Lance called to him as he left. 

 

Hunk just grinned and laid back, all concerns about the kids’ lunches gone as he languished in the afterglow and soaked up the feeling of sweet sweet victory. 


End file.
